Contra a Corrente
by Grace Black
Summary: Fic Vencedora do 1º Challenger de HP do forum Need For Fic Procurando dar um novo rumo em sua vida, Ginevra Weasley decidiu que a cada dia do ano faria uma coisa diferente, e foi isso que a levou ao escritorio de Draco Malfoy a procura de um emprego.


**Título**: Contra a Corrente

**Autor**: Naylas2 e Grace Black

**Categori**a: 1º Challenge HP – "Armario de vassouras" Romance/Humor,Pós- Hogwarts POV Draco e Ginny / Fic Vencedora em 1º LUGAR do 1º Challenger de HP do forum Need For Fic \o/

**Advertências**: Algumas cenas quentes.

**Classificação**: NC17

**Capítulos**: One-shot

**Completa**: [X] Yes

**Resumo**: Procurando dar um novo rumo em sua vida, Ginevra Weasley decidiu que a cada dia do ano faria uma coisa que nunca havia tentado antes, seja por medo ou por achá-la insignificante. Foi essa resolução que a levou ao escritório de Draco Malfoy. Mas parar dentro de um ármario de vassouras com o loiro que ela tanto odiava era demais pra ela suportar.

**Contra a Corrente**

**Gina POV**

Ok, isso é loucura. O que eu estou fazendo sentada nesta sala de espera para uma entrevista com Draco Malfoy ? Pior ainda, uma entrevista de emprego de secretária pessoal do ser mais repugnante da comunidade bruxa? Tudo bem que esse ano eu prometi a mim mesma que faria uma coisa diferente, inusitada, todos os dias, mas tentar este cargo já é muito drástico... me permitiria passar no mínimo 3 meses morgando em casa. Oh Merlim! Como foi mesmo que vim parar aqui ? Ah, claro: maldito profeta diário, e malditos irmãos de língua afiada.

_Almoço de domingo na Toca. Família reunida. Tudo correndo o mais normalmente possível. Até que o exemplar do dia do profeta diário sai das mãos de Arthur Weasley e começa a circular pelos irmãos. A atenção de todas da mesa é voltada para Jorge quando este solta uma sonora gargalhada.__  
__- Vocês viram isso? Esse anuncio ridículo?__  
__- Qual anúncio Jorge ? - Pergunta Rony dividindo sua atenção entre o irmão e a torta de chocolate recém posta na mesa por Molly.__  
__- Escutem só : "Procura-se para vaga de secretária pessoal do Sr. Draco Malfoy mulher jovem, bem apresentável e competente, para desempenhar funções de extrema seriedade junto ao senhor Malfoy tanto em seu escritório ministerial quanto no escritório particular dos negócios administrados pela família de importação e exportação de produtos mágicos. As candidatas devem se apresentar nesta segunda feira às três da tarde no prédio da Empresas Malfoy no centro de Londres, munidas de currículo, e cartas de apresentação. Atenção: salário oferecido alto, e entrevista pessoal com o proprietário da empresa."__  
__Com mais uma gargalhada Jorge completou a leitura.__  
__- Ridículo – Percy comentou – Será possível que ele ainda não se cansou de trocar de secretaria como troca de roupa, todo mundo conhece a fama dele chefe intratável.__  
__- Além do problema do assédio não é ? – Ronny Perguntou__  
__- Que assédio? Você não escutou nada do que eu acabei de ler Roniquinho? "mulher jovem, bem apresentável e competente, para desempenhar funções de extrema seriedade junto ao senhor Malfoy tanto em seu escritório ministerial quanto no escritório particular", a única coisa que a candidata precisa fazer é abrir as pernas para o Malfoy sentada em sua mesa de escritório, e o emprego está garantido! – replicou Jorge__  
__- Além de aparecer para a entrevista, com alguma roupa bem provocante não é ? – Comentou distraído o senhor Weasley. - Ah, claro. Além de que a candidata em questão deve ser esperta o suficiente para não deixar que o interesse dele morra, porque ai ela será despedida e substituída por uma nova distração. – Completou Gui com uma gargalhada.__  
__- Ah, irmãozinho, isso pode demorar um pouco, as substituições sabe. . . a candidata talvez tenha um amplo conhecimento do Kama Sutra, quem sabe? Assim ele não vai se cansar tão rápido. – Jorge disse enquanto os homens na mesa gargalhavam.__  
__- Vocês só pensam nessas coisas não é? – Ginny entrou na conversa pegando o profeta das mãos do irmão para dar uma olhada. - Aqui não fala quanto é o salário.__  
__- Não fala, mas deve ser bem alto para os padrões do Malfoy. – Percy disse.__  
__- É sim, deve ser alto já que além de secretariar ela deve dar muito da sua pessoa para satisfazer o senhor Draco Malfoy. – Jorge completou ainda cheio de malicia.__  
__- Sobre o que vocês estão falando queridos? – A senhora Weasley perguntou entrando na cozinha pela porta do quintal.__  
__- Sobre nada Molly, apenas as vagas de emprego que o profeta está anunciando para esta semana. – Arthur respondeu dando um olhar de aviso para as brincadeiras de Jorge.__  
__- Ah, isso é bom. Já encontrou alguma coisa que lhe agrade, Ginny? Você disse que queria um emprego para recomeçar a vida, talvez ache algo nos anúncios do profeta. – Molly disse sorridente para a filha.__  
__- É, vou ver isso mamãe, talvez eu consiga alguma coisa- Ginny respondeu enquanto olhava as outras ofertas. Mas as outras ofertas eram medíocres com um salário de fome. A melhor proposta era a de Draco Malfoy. E apesar das coisas idiotas que seus irmãos haviam dito, talvez aquele emprego conseguisse dar uma guinada em sua vida, talvez a ajudasse a mudar de ares e a seguir em frente. Já ouvira dizer que Draco Malfoy podia ser cruel com empregados incompetentes, mas ela tinha fibra e era esperta. Talvez conseguisse aquele emprego._

Maldita hora em que me dispus a tentar esse maldito emprego. Onde eu estava com a cabeça? Minha vida já é horrível demais sem eu acrescentar mais humilhação a ela. Porque é isso que seria. Já sei onde estava a minha cabeça: eu a estava entregando em um prato para ninguém menos do que Draco Malfoy. Ele ficaria tão satisfeito. Só de imaginar aquele sorriso torto e irônico se espalhando por seu rosto pálido já é o suficiente para me dar ânsia de vômito. Incrível de acreditar que eu um dia achei que isso fosse uma boa idéia. Fui a primeira a chegar à recepção do escritório particular de Draco nas Empresas Malfoy, e por isso a minha senha era a número um. Mas a medida em que fico aqui esperando, fico cada vez mais ansiosa e completamente certa de que isso não vai dar certo. Depois de mim já chegaram mais dez candidatas, todas usando mini ou micro saia de couro de Dragão, com botas de cano longo ou sandálias de salto ultra fino, com super decotes, pulseiras e brincos de pedras preciosas ou semi-preciosas. Sério, estou completamente me sentindo uma senhora puritana bizarra com a minha saia social até o joelho preta com uma pequena fenda atrás, meia calça e scarpin preto, camisete branca justa, e a capa ate o joelho fechando como um casaco. Fechei os olhos e procurei respirar fundo. Meus irmãos estavam errados a respeito desse emprego, eles tinham que estar. Mas pensando por outro lado, o que eu tenho a perder? Na pior das hipóteses ele zombará de mim, me fornecendo a desculpa perfeita para dar um soco na cara dele. E só Merlin sabe o quanto eu estou precisando socar alguém nesse momento.  
Talvez leve embora todo esse estresse e ansiedade. Estou tentando, realmente tentando dar um rumo novo a minha vida, sair deste estado de frustração tão grande que se tornou a minha vidinha perfeita de Sra Potter. Ao menos o meu casamento acabou de forma amistosa, sem muita dor e confusão, apenas como um capítulo de nossas vidas cheias de frustração. Vida perfeita demais cansa sabia? Enjoa, te deixa com um buraco no peito com aquela sensação incômoda de que está faltando alguma coisa. No inicio até cheguei a pensar que o que estava faltando era eu e Harry iniciarmos uma família, termos um filho. Mas a medida que o tempo foi passando e a gravidez tão esperada não vinha, ficamos com tempo de sobra para pensar e analisar nossas vidas e nosso relacionamento. Até chegarmos ao fundo de toda a verdade sobre as nossas vidas. Nós com certeza nos amamos, amamos muito. Construímos uma vida baseada em respeito mútuo, eu sempre admirei a pessoa em que ele se tornara e ele me admirou também, mas o final era obvio, nós apenas não queríamos enxergar no que havíamos nos transformado, não queríamos ver o quão amigos/irmãos éramos.  
Depois do horror inicial sentido pela família Weasley, até que eles foram bastante compreensivos com o meu divórcio. Foi o melhor para nós dois, tudo o que eu preciso fazer agora é dar um rumo a minha vida. Começar do zero.

- Srta Weasley- Ouço a secretária da sala de espera me chamando. - A srta pode entrar no escritório e aguardar para ser entrevistada por favor? O Sr Malfoy já está a caminho.  
- Sim, claro. Obrigada.- Eu digo e me apresso para entrar pela porta dupla de carvalho bem trabalhada a minha frente.  
A sala do idiota do Malfoy é maravilhosa. O chão é de mármore branco puríssimo, contrastando com a mesa de mármore negro com detalhes de serpentes em jade. A mesa está tão impecavelmente arrumada que eu até tenho medo de algum vento inoportuno entrar pela janela e a bagunçar. Uma pasta com alguns papeis já o esperava, assim como um tinteiro cheio e uma pena branca lindíssima. No canto mais afastado na sala uma estante de carvalho preenche a parede em parte cheia de livros e em parte com alguns objetos que parecem ser de coleção.  
Quando dou por mim já estou perto da estante observando o titulo dos livros e os objetos exóticos, eu realmente não tenho jeito. Deveria estar quietinha sentada em uma daquelas duas poltronas super confortáveis de couro de dragão negro em frente a mesa, esperando pelo energúmeno mas estou aqui de pé fuçando nos livros dele. Aff. É melhor eu me sentar naquela poltrona e ficar lá. Mas então algo me chama a atenção, um dos lados da estante parece estar um pouco torto com relação ao conjunto, minha enorme curiosidade Weasley fala mais alto e eu acabo chegando mais perto para conferir, e mal posso acreditar. É uma passagem secreta, uma passagem para uma outra sala, uma particular. E o que é que a idiota aqui faz? Entra na sala deslumbrada com todo o requinte e aconchego do lugar. O escritório era lindo, mas super austero se comparado com aquela sala privada. O carpete verde que cobria o chão parecia hiper macio sob seus pés, e ainda contava com uma lareira enorme que crepitava dando um ar de conforto a sala, e uma poltrona enorme também em couro de dragão de frente para a lareira. Uma porta ao canto deixava a vista um lavabo todo em mármore negro. Uau! Tudo da melhor qualidade para o sr Malfoy.  
E mais livros em uma estante no canto. Já estou começando a achar que se Hermione soubesse que Draco Malfoy tem tanto gosto por livros assim, ela se interessaria por ele. Eu ainda estava fascinada por aquela sala quando ouvi vozes alteradas no escritório e começo a me desesperar. Bom, tudo o que eu tenho a dizer agora é que Fudeu! Estou perdida se me encontrarem aqui, invadi uma sala privada do escritório de Draco Malfoy, Merlim, ele não vai ficar feliz de me encontrar aqui. Desesperada, olhando para todos os lados e me decidindo se me escondo ou se enfrento o Malfoy pela invasão, consigo divisar uma porta que eu não havia visto até então. Corro até ela e a abro, dando de cara com um armário de vassouras. Bom, é a melhor opção que tenho não é? Sem me demorar mais nem um segundo entro lá dentro e fecho a porta no mesmo instante em que Draco Malfoy entra na sala privada seguida de mais duas pessoas. A voz de uma eu reconheço como a da secretaria da sala de espera, a outra voz nojenta eu me lembro da época de Hogwarts: Pansy Parkinson, ou senhora alguma coisa, sei que ela se casou, só não me lembro com quem foi.  
- E então Alisha? – Um visivelmente irritado Draco pergunta.  
- Eu tinha certeza que a 1ª candidata já havia entrado para o seu escritório senhor Malfoy. – A secretária responde em um tom de voz super nervoso.  
- Bom, é obvio que ela não está no escritório, e eu gostaria de acabar com isso o mais rápido possível.  
- Esqueça isso, Draco, eu já disse que nós precisamos conversar, é importante! – A voz irritante de Pansy pode ser ouvida. – Mande sua secretária sair e fazer com que aquelas candidatas oferecidas esperem.  
- Pansy,por favor, hoje não é um dia bom para DR. Volte para as suas compras e me deixe trabalhar – Malfoy tentou contemporizar.  
- Não, eu não vou sair sem uma boa conversa Draco.  
E mesmo com a porta do armário de vassouras fechado posso ouvir cada silaba que é dita na sala ao lado. Que merda! Pelo jeito este vai ser um péssimo dia.

**Draco POV**

Puf, como diabos o dia de hoje está dando tão errado? Não é possível, só pode ser brincadeira. DR com a Pansy sempre significa dor de cabeça, eu não entendo porque ela insiste em me perturbar. Eu sou o amante dela, ela só precisa de mim para satisfação sexual e momentos de prazer, ela deveria dar dor de cabeça para o marido dela , não para mim. E ainda tem as entrevistas, Merlim me ajude. Pelo naipe das candidatas que estão lá fora, elas só podem achar que estão concorrendo a uma vaga de acompanhante de luxo. Ridículo! Se bem que uma ou outra ali parecia ser bem gostosa.. hum... é um caso a se pensar, afinal diversão é sempre bom, desde que não me acusem de assédio sexual, claro.  
E agora estou encarando a Pansy na minha sala privada, e olha que eu bem que tentei fugir dela. Tentei me esconder atrás daquele enorme vaso de planta perto do elevador quando ouvi o salto dela se aproximando, mas foi em vão, ela já havia me visto. O barulho do salto da Pansy batendo contra o mármore do prédio da Empresa Malfoy é inconfundível, afinal ela gosta de chamar a atenção. Ela se transformou em uma bela mulher depois que deixamos Hogwarts e seu salto batendo faz toda a população masculina se virar para dar uma olhada. Eu realmente não sei como o marido dela não se rói de ciúmes, se bem que às vezes coloco fé na teoria de que ele é gay. Mas enfim, parece que hoje vai ser uma bela DR. Se eu tivesse sucumbido às investidas da Pansy em sua batalha por um casamento, estaria perdido. Se nossos encontros ocasionais de amantes já me dão dor de cabeça, como marido, ela me mataria com certeza.

- Então Pansy, o que foi dessa vez? A fantasia de coelhinha sexy que você queria não está como você exigiu, ou a sua irmã roubou as algemas sexy? Eu não tenho todo o tempo do mundo, eu tenho que trabalhar. – Comecei encarando Pansy com as mãos na cintura, enquanto ela me encarava com os olhos apertados e os braços cruzados.  
- Você não precisa me tratar desse jeito "Draquinho" , só queria passar um tempo de qualidade com você, quanto tempo tem que nós não fazemos um bom uso desse tapete tão confortável?– Pansy diz enquanto relaxa a posição do corpo e vai se aproximando de mim cheia de sensualidade.  
Cara, ela não presta, e eu também não. Adoro a Pansy, já vivemos muita coisa juntos, mas a séculos que estou tentando colocar um ponto final nisso e não consigo. Ela não deixa, acaba me seduzindo e eu não resisto. Ela se aproximou ainda mais e me abraçou, passando os lábios pela minha mandíbula até chegar perto da boca me desarmando totalmente. Bom, acho que esse é um bom momento para dizer o que eu tenho que dizer, antes que ela consiga tirar minha roupa para um sexo selvagem no tapete em frente a lareira. Concentrando-me na razão o máximo que pude, e jogando toda a sensação sensual que ela emanava para longe peguei seu rosto com as duas mãos e olhei para bem fundo nos seus olhos.  
- Você queria conversar, então nós vamos conversar. – Tento desviar a atenção dela da tensão sexual instalada.  
- Mas eu não quero mais conversar, tem muita coisa melhor para fazer do que conversar. - Pansy tenta me dissuadir de uma conversa racional, e me levar para o mundo dos sentidos. Mas eu não posso deixar que isso continue.  
- Pansy, chega, nós precisamos parar com isso agora. – Eu digo o mais friamente que consigo.  
- Esses seus olhos cor de gelo não me convencem Draco, eu te conheço. – Ela sussurra de volta pra mim, já sem seu ar sensual, ela começou a me levar a sério agora.  
- Se você me conhece tanto quanto diz, sabe que eu estou falando sério, e que você vem evitando essa conversa a um bom tempo. - Eu digo sabendo que ela me compreende completamente, mas no fim das contas ela é a Pansy, e o que é a que a Pansy faz em momentos de crise? Ela chora, ela se debulha em lagrimas e faz um escândalo sentimentalista.  
Puramente uma Drama Queen.  
Odeio ver mulher chorando e por mais que lagrimas me perturbem, sei que a Pansy faz isso por puro fingimento. Ela fica chorando por uns bons cinco minutos enquanto murmura que eu não posso fazer aquilo com ela, que ela me ama e blá, blá, blá, eu não entendo como ela tem essa capacidade de derramar lagrimas tão convincentes, ela deveria ser uma atriz profissional. Sério, ela teria uma carreira e tanto se tentasse. Suspirando, eu tento terminar de uma vez por todas com aquilo.  
- Pansy, já chega. Você sabe que lagrimas não são argumentos.  
E como se ela nunca estivesse chorando a uns cinco minutos ininterruptos ela pára imediatamente, sem nenhum resquício de choro e me encara na maior cara deslavada. Sério ela não presta.  
- Eu não consigo te enganar, não é mesmo Draco? – Ela pergunta me encarando de modo sério, finalmente compreendendo aonde eu estou querendo chegar enquanto balanço a cabeça negativamente à sua resposta.  
– É por isso que eu gosto de você sabe? Você me conhece, jamais consegui mentir para você sem que você soubesse imediatamente que era uma baita mentira. – Ela completa  
- Pansy, nós dois nos conhecemos, e nós dois sabemos o que sentimos um pelo outro e onde tudo isso vai parar. Somos muito bons juntos, mas você tem a sua vida, eu tenho a minha e somos muito distintos neste aspecto. – Eu digo olhando para ela, a um estranho talvez eu pareceria frio demais, insensível demais. Mas ela é a Pansy, minha melhor amiga Pansy, e ela me conhece como ninguém.  
- Ah, ok Draco. Eu sei exatamente o que você quer dizer. – Ela me olha, enquanto o ar de brincadeira vai voltando aos seus olhos. Ela me entendeu, não preciso mais me preocupar. – Além do que, encontrei um amante novo, você sabia? Um brasileiro lindo, super malhado que sabe realizar loucuras na cama e que está fazendo estágio de intercâmbio no ministério da magia. E já que você não quer mais me proporcionar diversão, eu tenho quem me distraia. Seja feliz Draco, e não desapareça, ainda temos uma vida social a qual devemos cumprir, eu me preocupo com você, ok? – Ela me diz enquanto pega suas coisas e sai pela porta de passagem secreta para o escritório e deste para fora da empresa. Eu a sigo até o escritório, já que ainda tenho algumas entrevistas e trabalho para fazer.  
Ao chegar à porta de saída do escritório ela se vira e pisca para mim de forma sensual, afinal ela é a Pansy.  
Quando ela fecha a porta, percebo que apesar da conversa quase sem muitos escândalos, os muitos que Pansy poderia ter feito se realmente quisesse manter nosso relacionamento carnal além da simples amizade, me sinto extremamente cansado. E sem a mínima vontade de enfrentar um batalhão de pretensas secretárias pessoais. Chamo Alisha e peço para ela cancelar as entrevistas e transferi-las para o dia seguinte. Quero arejar minha cabeça e pensar no que quero fazer daqui em diante, já que consegui dar o passo que estou tentando dar a muito tempo: Tirar Pansy do modo "amiga para sexo" e trazê-la de volta ao status de "simples melhor amiga". Realmente, hoje não vou conseguir trabalhar. É melhor eu pegar minha vassoura e sair. Voar sempre me ajudou a pensar e a descarregar a tensão do dia. Tomada a decisão eu volto para a sala privada afim de pegar minha vassoura no armário e desaparecer daquele escritório, e qual é a minha surpresa quando eu passo pela porta e encontro uma ruiva se esgueirando silenciosamente para fora do meu armário? Aparentemente ela esteve ali todo o tempo, e escutou toda a minha conversa com a Pansy. Quando ela se vira e dá de cara comigo, se paralisa na cara mais engraçada de pânico que eu já vi na vida.

Mas espere, eu conheço esse rosto, essas sardas e este cabelo vermelho.  
Claro era só o que faltava, meu dia acaba de piorar ainda mais. Ginevra Weasley Potter.  
Ridículo.  
- Merlim, o que é isso? Você estava escondida no meu armário ouvindo uma conversa privada? O que você é agora Weasley, alguma espécie de Rita Skiteer? – Eu pergunto, e o rosto dela cora. Eu não deveria estar pensando isso, mas a cor que seu rosto toma a torna linda.  
- Para a sua informação, Malfoy eu estou para uma entrevista de emprego. – Ela responde com o queixo empinado, orgulhosa, como se não tivesse sido pega em flagrante.  
-Entrevista? – Dessa eu tenho que gargalhar, serio, este dia está sendo bizarro. Ginny Weasley Potter veio para a entrevista de emprego para secretária particular de Draco Malfoy? Hilário. Bom, pelo menos o sumiço da 1ª candidata está explicado agora, ela estava no meu armário. Quando eu tomo fôlego para dar uma resposta completamente sarcástica à pequena weaslette, ouço o barulho inconfundível do salto de Pansy batendo no mármore, entrando no escritório e voltando para a sala privada.  
Isso não vai ser bom, nada bom. Ser pego na sala privada com Ginevra Weasley? Wow, Pansy vai armar um escândalo digno de 1ª pagina do Semanário das Bruxas. Sem perder nem um segundo, empurro a Weaslette de volta para o armário (enquanto ela começa a protestar de modo audível) e me jogo lá dentro com ela para nos escondermos de Pansy, tampando a boca dela com uma mão para abafar seus protestos e tranco a porta com a outra. Pansy entra na sala já dizendo alguma coisa.  
- Escuta Draco eu só queria dizer que ... ué, aonde ele foi? – Pansy pergunta confusa olhando para todos os lados.  
- Eu te disse, senhora, ele avisou que ia sair, mandou eu dispensar as candidatas. – Alisha vinha logo em seguida de Pansy.  
_Ok, ele deve ter pegado o flu não é? – Pansy suspirou – Converso com ele outra hora. – E então pude ouvir o seu salto voltando para o escritório e a porta da sala sendo fechada por Alisha.  
Lentamente tirei minha mão da boca da Weasley, enquanto ela recomeçava os protestos.  
- O que você pensa que está fazendo, seu idiota?!  
- Evitando um escândalo da Pansy? Relaxe Weasley, elas já foram embora, nós só precisamos sair daqui agora, eu tenho tudo sobre controle. – Eu digo e tento abrir a porta...que não abre. Por favor Merlim, me poupe de mais essa bizarrice! Eu imploro.  
Forço a maçaneta da porta mais uma vez e ela nem se mexe.  
_Parabéns Malfoy, agora estamos trancados aqui dentro. – ela diz com um ar superior.  
Merlin, o que foi que eu fiz para merecer isso ?

**Gina POV**

Suspirei fundo ao ver Malfoy tentar arrombar a porta do armário, jogando-se em cima dela, pela décima quinta vez e, como nas quatorze tentativas anteriores, não deu em nada. Honestamente, o que ele pretendia com isso? Resolvi interferir antes que ele deslocasse o ombro. Não é como se eu estivesse preocupada com ele, eu simplesmente não agüentaria ouvi-lo reclamar sobre mais uma coisa.  
- Aposto essa sua Firebolt novinha que você não vai conseguir.  
Ele virou-se para mim, um sorriso falso dançando em seu rosto.  
- Perdoe-me, Weasley, mas ficar preso com você dentro de um armário de vassouras não é a minha idéia de diversão.  
- E você acha que eu... - Comecei mas fui interrompida.  
- Logo, quanto mais rápido eu conseguir derrubar isso, melhor. Nós dois saímos ganhando.  
- O sentimento é recíproco. - Murmurei, revirando os olhos.  
Ele virou-se de costas para mim e ficou a analisar a porta como se esta fosse se mexer por telepatia. Não demorou muito a soltar um longo suspiro e se deixar cair, costas escorregando na madeira até sentar no chão.  
- Desistiu? - Perguntei, sentindo-me um pouco triunfante.  
Ele não se dignou a me responder e comecei a me sentir mal. O fracasso de Draco, era o meu fracasso. Ele não conseguir nada significava mais tempo presos aqui dentro. Se bem que alguém de fora poderia abrir, não é? Agarrei-me a essa esperança mas logo descobri que ela era inútil. A secretária e Pansy pensaram que o loiro tinha saído e as outras candidatas foram dispensadas. Mas não precisava me preocupar com isso. Com certeza minha família notaria que eu estou sumida e me procuraria. Se bem que o armário de vassouras da sala secreta de Draco Malfoy seria o último lugar para começar a busca. A ironia de tudo isso era tão grande que senti um imenso ímpeto de rir. Talvez eu esteja enlouquecendo. Essa até seria uma alternativa razoável para o meu fim. Quer dizer, pessoas loucas são felizes porque não tem a menor noção da realidade e portanto não sofrem com as implicações, não é?  
Olhei para o loiro a minha frente, ele continuava sem soltar um pio. E isso me irritava mais do que a nossa provável morte.  
- Fale alguma coisa! - Pedi.  
- Como? - Ele levantou a sobrancelha.  
- Qualquer coisa! - Já estava perdendo a paciência. - Estamos sem trocar uma única palavra!  
- E...?  
- E nós não vamos sair daqui tão cedo. Por favor, eu odeio todo esse silêncio!  
- Faz sentido. Nascendo em uma família adoradora de trouxas barulhenta e sem a menos educação como a sua, eu não podia esperar que...  
- CALE A BOCA!  
- Ué? Mudou de idéia?  
- Minha família pode não ser tão rica ou reconhecida como a sua, mas isso não é motivo para desmerecê-la! E nós temos uma coisa que você jamais vai conseguir experimentar! Chama-se AMOR, Malfoy, já ouviu falar?  
- Já terminou?  
- Não, não terminei. - Na verdade, eu pretendia encerrar a discussão daquele jeito, mas a expressão superior que ele ostentava me deixou vermelha de raiva e eu desandei a falar. Quem ele pensa que é? - Você não tem ninguém!! Vai morrer sozinho porque faz questão de afastar qualquer pessoa que tenta se aproximar! Eu sinto pena de você!  
Ele deu uma risada.  
- Oh, não espero que entenda, Malfoy. - Continuei. - Afinal para isso seria preciso sentir alguma coisa. O relacionamento mais duradouro que você vai ter é com o seu maldito dinheiro ! E quer saber de quem mais eu tenho pena? Pansy.  
- Weasley... - Sua expressão facial mudou drasticamente mas ao invés de me sentir ameaçada, isso só serviu como um incentivo. Finalmente consegui uma reação da parte dele, consegui atingi-lo. Embora tenho que ressaltar que fiquei totalmente surpresa por ninguém menos que Pansy Parkinson ser o calcanhar de Aquiles de Draco. Cheguei a pensar que ele não tivesse nenhum.  
- Eu tenho pena dela por ter se apaixonado por você, ter confiado seu coração a uma pessoa que não faria nada além de massacrá-lo na primeira chance que podia! Pelo menos longe de você ela terá a chance de ser feliz!  
Draco tinha fechado os olhos durante a minha narração e só voltou a abrí-los quando eu parei para respirar.  
- Sente-se melhor agora?  
Tive vontade de gritar com ele mas na verdade...  
- Sim, me sinto.  
- Disponha. - Ele respondeu sarcasticamente e eu comecei a sentir os primeiros indícios de culpa corroerem meu espírito. Quer dizer, pelo que ouvi de sua discussão com a Pansy, ele realmente se importava com ela e estava fazendo o que achava certo. Ele insultou a minha família! Meu lado egoísta gritou procurando se defender de qualquer jeito. Sim, mas eu não precisava me rebaixar tanto assim, né? A razão argumentou, ganhando a discussão e não deixando o menor espaço para uma rebatida. Merlin, eu sou igual a ele.  
- Malfoy...  
- Huh?  
- Me desculpe.  
- Bipolaridade? É essa a mais nova doença...  
- Eu estou tentando ser legal com você. - Cortei antes que ele dissesse algo que me fizesse pular no pescoço dele.  
- Eu não te pedi para ser.  
- Olha, estamos presos aqui e a nossa situação não vai mudar por um longo tempo, então eu pensei que pudéssemos agir como pessoas civilizadas, mas como sempre estava enganada.  
- Está propondo uma trégua?  
- Exatamente. - Estiquei minha mão para selar o acordo mas não recebi nenhuma reação de volta. - Você deveria apertá-la.  
- Mas assim eu vou acabar me contaminando com os vermes da pobreza.  
- Há! - Agora eu tive que rir. - Que mais? Vai fazer beicinho e virar de costas? Acredite em mim, estou tão insatisfeita quanto você e tudo o que eu mais queria era te matar nesse exato minuto MAS não vou fazer isso porque sou uma adulta.  
- Você está certa. Estamos presos e não há nada que possamos fazer para inverter essa situação. Então temo que a sua idéia de uma trégua seja a mais razoável e peço desculpas por meu comportamento inapropriado.  
Wow, isso foi legal da parte dele.  
- E além do mais...se eu monopolizar a conversa, meus ouvidos serão poupados de sua voz alta e fina.  
Ok, foi QUASE legal.  
Eu sabia que deveria ficar irritada com ele mas, talvez porque eu já estivesse cansada de discutir ou por saber que não levaria a nada, eu apenas balancei a cabeça.  
- Então,sobre o que você quer conversar?  
- Por que você terminou com ela?  
- Quer falar sobre a Pansy, Weaslette? De novo? Nunca pensei que você pudesse ter tendências lésbicas.  
- Hum... - Resolvi entrar na brincadeira. - Acho que eu estaria mais para bissexual, sabe?  
- Contando que você casou com a bicha do Potty, eu reafirmo o que disse.  
Agora eu tentei evitar uma risada mantendo minha boca fechada e acabei criando um barulho parecido com um espirro.  
- Não foi engraçado.  
- Então por que está rindo?  
- Não estou.  
- Está, sim.  
- Dane-se, continue.  
- Bom, Pansy não é tão indefesa quanto você acha, Weasley. Ela conseguiria arrancar seu coração, esmagá-lo e furá-lo com aqueles unhas enormes.  
- Eu tenho 5 irmãos mais velhos, acho que ela não seria páreo para mim  
- Essa não é uma coisa da qual eu me gabaria.  
- Mas você fala por experiência? - Foi a minha vez de levantar uma sobrancelha.  
Draco soltou uma longa gargalhada,.  
- Talvez seja uma surpresa para você, mas, ao contrário do que você afirmou antes, sonserinos também são capazes de nutrir sentimentos.  
- Por alguém além de si próprios?  
- Engraçada.  
- Ou por alguém além de outros sonserinos?  
Malfoy fechou os olhos como se tivesse sido atingido por alguma coisa mas logo o canto direito de sua boca elevou-se, fazendo surgir uma covinha tímida, o que contrastava completamente com a típica expressão de nojo e superioridade que ele ostentava.  
- Sabe de uma coisa, Weaslette? Chame-me de louco mas acho que estou começando a gostar de você.  
Senti minhas bochechas queimarem e um alarme dentro de minha cabeça disparou repetindo em uma melodia irritante : "Ele gosta de mim" . Senti-me novamente como uma adolescente boba e sonhadora que acreditava que um simples beijo fosse capaz de me fazer voar. Mas isso era totalmente ridículo porque eu não estou me apaixonando por Draco Malfoy. Não estou.  
- Certo, primeira coisa que vou fazer ao sair daqui é te internar no St. Mungus. Agora continue. - Algo me dizia que ele queria evitar o assunto.  
- Ok, Pansy e eu somos amigos que gostávamos de algum tempo de diversão de qualidade, mas o que é que você me diz Weasley, li em algum lugar algo sobre um divorcio, o Potter resolveu assumir sua homossexualidade e te trocar pelo seu irmão Rony?  
- Não, Malfoy, Harry continua livre, leve e solto, se você estiver interessado. - Dessa vez eu não resisti e valeu muito a pena. Ver Draco Malfoy corar não é uma coisa que aconteça todo o dia. Com certeza é uma memória que eu vou querer guardar para sempre.  
- Não seja ridícula Weasley, o "quatro olhos" não faz meu estilo, eu prefiro curvas sensuais e femininas. Como foi que ele te dispensou, Weasley? Até que você parece não ser de se jogar fora...  
- Hum...vou tomar isso como um elogio. Mas ao contrário do que você está insinuando, entramos em um acordo. Éramos amigos demais e não existia mais paixão em nosso relacionamento  
- Talvez você queira dizer que vocês eram "amigas" demais, certo? - Malfoy comentou balançando a cabeça em negativa, me olhando como se pudesse me comer com os olhos.  
- Você é ridículo.  
- Um ridículo pra quem você estaria disposta a trabalhar.  
- Ótimo, vamos voltar ao assunto do emprego. Você pode fazer a entrevista agora já que estamos aqui sem fazer nada mesmo.  
- Espere um pouquinho, Weasley, você está dizendo que quer ser entrevistada por mim aqui, num armário de vassouras... - Ele falou pausadamente, com um sorriso largo e...provocante? Senti meu estômago revirar e dei um passo pra trás, mas a parede me impediu de me distanciar. Por favor que isso seja o bastante para me fazer vomitar na cara dele. - Agora? Você conhece a fama dos atributos que eu busco nas minhas secretárias, Weasley? Já que o potter-bicha não foi capaz talvez você esteja procurando nesse cargo alguma satisfação?  
Opa, isso é mau, eu me recuso a acreditar que todas aquelas insinuações dos meus irmãos sobre as secretárias do Malfoy são verdadeiras. Ele só pode estar brincando. Ou talvez não. A cada passo que ele dá para mais perto de mim, com aquele sorriso irônico no rosto revelando o charme daquela covinha recém descoberta, os ombros largos me fechando, me deixando ainda mais sem espaço é um perigo para qualquer sanidade. E eu me recuso a somente cogitar essa idéia, se ele der mais um passo eu chuto a canela dele.  
- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO? - Gritei.  
- O que você pensa que eu estou fazendo? - Ele perguntou de volta. Procurei me desvencilhar mas com uma manobra rápida ele segurou ambas as minhas mãos, me pressionando contra a parede. - Por quê? Está com medo?  
- Eu não tenho medo de você. E sim, nojo. Meus irmãos estavam certos sobre você todo o tempo. - Virei a cabeça, procurando me afastar o máximo que podia dele. Nunca poderia pensar que ele fosse tão forte ou tão alto, ou tão sexy. Sexy? Ah, merda! Merda! Merda! Olha só o que eu estou pensando! E esse perfume, Merlim! Tenho que dar um jeito de sair daqui, minha resistência está muito baixa pra mim poder lidar com um loiro desses assim.  
- Fique quietinha, Weasley, senão não poderei te vistoriar tão bem. - Ele falou, um tom de malícia na voz, enquanto sua boca roçava a pele da minha bochecha e logo desceu para o meu pescoço, deixando-me completamente arrepiada. Ele começou a sugar com força, sem me dar tempo para me preparar. Mordi os lábios bem forte. Não lhe daria a satisfação de me ver gritar. Se é assim que ele quer fazer...bom, dois podem jogar.  
Sem minhas mãos tudo o que eu podia fazer parar tentar dar o troco era usar o meu corpo, aproveitando a proximidade, me mexi ondulando os quadris lentamente de encontro aos dele, e por um segundo pensei que ia ganhar aquela partida, porem ele conseguiu suprimir o gemido que eu sei que estava em sua garganta. Ele também não se renderia tão fácil.  
Seus lábios subiram pelo meu pescoço e pararam na base da minha orelha, ele sugou o lóbulo e sussurrou para mim:  
- Aposto que o Potter não gostava disso  
Decidi que eu gostava muito mais do Malfoy quando ele estava com os lábios cerrados. E como eu poderia fazê-lo calar a boca? Simples, tampando-a com a minha. Ele foi pego de surpresa quando eu movi o rosto e capturei sua boca, mas logo voltou a tomar conta da situação. O beijo começou lento e gostoso. Explorador... Foi quente, ao contrario do que eu poderia esperar de alguém tão frio. Foi só então que eu percebi que minhas mãos estavam livres e me lembrei de usá-las. Comecei a deslizá-las pelas suas costas, como se quisesse convencer-me que tudo o que estava acontecendo era real, que eu estava me agarrando com ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy e pior, que eu estava gostando disso. Uma de suas pernas estava entre as minhas, provocando-me. Mas ele também estava com as mãos livres agora e desceu uma delas pelo meu corpo enquanto a outra segurava os meus cabelos na nuca, me prendendo ainda mais em seu corpo, nos encaixando ainda mais um ao outro, aprofundando o beijo e roubando todo o meu fôlego.  
Eu estava tão concentrada nos lábios dele, e no carinho que ele fazia em minha nuca e nos cabelos que nem vi que ele havia retirado a mão da minha cintura. Quando nossos lábios se separaram e eu puxei o ar com força, pensei tê-lo ouvido dizer algo como "muito pano", mas nem dei importância já que ele havia capturado novamente a minha boca e  
sugou a parte inferior dos meus lábios seguida de uma pequena mordida, me levando quase a combustão. Foi então que percebi que o contato entre nós estava fácil, com seus braços em torno da minha cintura ele me levantou o mínimo para nos encaixar melhor um ao outro, subindo minha perna e encaixando na cintura dele. Minha capa havia desaparecido, minha saia social estava levantada, os quatro primeiros botões da camisete abertos, uma de suas mãos subia e descia pela minha coxa, enquanto os lábios desciam novamente pelo pescoço e se afundavam no decote que os botões abertos proporcionavam, e eu não vi quando todo aquele "pano" havia ficado fora do nosso caminho. Quando ele terminou de abrir minha camisete e suspirou de encontro a renda branca no meu sutiã, passando as mãos pelos seios e murmurando como eu era linda, uma voz estridente e conhecida gritou meu nome, eu imediatamente imaginei que fosse a minha consciência mas percebi que se fosse a minha consciência Malfoy não teria paralisado. Ele também ouviu alguém me chamando. Pior era a voz da minha mãe.  
- Gina? Gina, querida, pegue o espelho, sim? Preciso falar com você.  
Minha consciência aproveitou esse momento de distração para fugir do calabouço em que a Insanidade e o Desejo a haviam prendido e gritou dentro de minha cabeça, fazendo com que eu o empurrasse para longe. Nesse exato momento a porta do armário se abriu em um clique e eu não precisei pensar duas vezes para atravessá-la. Não olhei para trás, muito menos para ele. Tinha medo do que poderia descobrir em seus olhos e do que ele poderia descobrir nos meus  
Minha mãe não parara de berrar, e rapidamente tateei meus bolsos em busca do espelho. Achei-o.  
- Oi, mãe.  
- Ah, finalmen...oh, Gina, o que aconteceu com você??? - Minha mãe parecia horrorizada com algo.  
Foi então que parei para olhar o meu reflexo.  
Ah, merda!  
- Nada mamãe, eu estou um pouco ocupada agora,mas já já estarei em casa.  
- Ginevra Weasley, o que você está aprontando?  
- Mamãe, relaxa, daqui a pouco estarei em casa.  
O mais rápido que consegui, arrumei o cabelo e fechei minha blusa. Respirei fundo para tentar me acalmar, e dei graças a Merlim que o Malfoy não tinha saído atrás de mim, e não querendo abusar da sorte já que eu começava a escutar algum tipo de reação vinda dele de dentro do armário, fui para a lareira e peguei um punhado de pó de flú e fui para casa , no mesmo instante em que ele saía.  
-----

**Draco POV**

O que eu estou mesmo fazendo aqui? Ah é, esperando um dos ruivos pobretões abrir a porta e me matar sem ao menos se dar ao trabalho de me perguntar o porquê de eu ter ido fazer-lhes uma visita. Aliás, ótima pergunta essa. Por quê estou fazendo isso? Recuso-me a acreditar que eu tenha qualquer tipo de tendências masoquistas. Passaram-se duas semanas desde a última vez que a vi - ver talvez não seja o verbo certo - e eu não consigo parar de pensar no "incidente" do armário. Chamo de incidente porque nenhuma palavra descreveria melhor a situação. E não é como se eu não tivesse pensado em uma palavra melhor... pensei muito, mais até do que deveria ter pensado.

E Pansy um belo dia me pegou no meio desses devaneios. Aonde eu estava com a cabeça para não ter ouvido o barulho de seus saltos? Melhor nem me responder. Sendo ela uma pessoa difícil de se aturar normalmente, nesse dia eu nem prestei atenção às suas baboseiras habituais. Grande erro. Para Pansy não havia nada pior do que ser ignorada. Ela começou a chorar. De novo. Como se eu já não tivesse dor de cabeça suficiente... E então, tão de repente quanto o choro começou, este cessou, e ela abriu um largo sorriso. Não importa quantas vezes  
essa cena se repita, eu nunca vou me acostumar ou deixar de achar estranho e talvez até um pouco assustador. Nunca pensei que viveria para presenciar um Draco Malfoy apaixonado ! Acusei-a imediatamente de louca - talvez seja a convivência com o marido - e neguei com todas as minhas forças mas nada fazia aquele maldito sorriso desaparecer de seu rosto. Finalmente perguntei por que ela estava tão feliz. Como assim por quê? Essa é a minha vingança. Seu sorriso só parecia se alargar e desejei com todas as forças que ela tivesse uma câimbra ou qualquer coisa do tipo.  
Talvez eu não tenha cuspido nas barbas de Merlin, e sim escarrado nelas porque, sério, eu não merecia tudo isso. Eu estava perfeitamente contente com a minha vida até aquele dia. Porque eu não consigo parar de pensar no que aconteceu, no que está acontecendo comigo, e no que eu quero desesperadamente que aconteça. Merda, Pansy está certa.  
É o fim do mundo.  
Então, talvez seja essa a razão pela qual eu esteja a uma campainha de minha morte. Respirei fundo e toquei-a. Ninguém pode falar da falta de coragem de um Malfoy. Imediatamente ouvi vários gritos vindo do interior da casa. Típico. Revirei os olhos. O barulho aumentou e de repente a porta se abriu, revelando ninguém menos do que Ronald Weasley a olhar para a minha cara paralisado, com uma expressão mista de surpresa e desejo de cometer um assassinato.  
- Malfoy.  
Tive a vontade de responder algo do estilo: Não, é a vovozinha" mas me controlei, não querendo piorar a minha situação.  
- A Ginevra está? - Perguntei, tentando soar o mais casual possível.  
- O que você quer com a minha irmã?  
- Ela veio se candidatar ao emprego de minha secretária e eu...  
- ELA O QUÊ?  
Ok, não foi a coisa mais inteligente que eu já disse.  
- Eu...  
- Suma da minha frente....AGORA!  
- Ronald Abilius Weasley ! - Uma mulher gritou, aproximando-se. - Isso é jeito de falar com... - Sua voz morreu ao me avistar e eu lutei contra todos os impulsos que eu tinha de revirar os olhos. Não seria nada aconselhável ter a matriarca da família contra mim.  
- Bom dia, Sra. Weasley. - Cumprimentei-a.  
- Oh...bom dia...um...Draco...  
- Vim conversar com Ginevra, ela se encontra?  
- Claro, por que você não entra? - Ela parecia ainda muito receosa mas respondeu amigavelmente, enquanto segurava o braço de Ron com força, fazendo com que o ruivo deixasse eu entrar.  
Agora era a hora. Meus problemas estavam só começando.  
Assim que eu cruzei pela porta, sabia que estava perdido. A Sra Weasley me encaminhou até o sofá da sala e disse para eu me sentar que ela iria chamar a Ginny. Ronald ficou de pé, me encarando como se pudesse provocar a minha morte pela força da mente. Que piada, como se ele tivesse uma mente poderosa para isso. Eu não queria me sentar, estava completamente horrorizado com o interior daquela casa. A sala era estranha, tudo bem que tudo era muito bem limpo e organizado, mas eu nasci no luxo, em berço de ouro, e por mais que os Weasley sejam sangue puro sua situação de traidores do sangue e amantes de trouxas é que deve ter deixado a família em tão péssima situação financeira. Ginevra não merecia aquilo, ela merecia o luxo de uma rainha, e um sobrenome mais digno. Oh, Merlim socorro! O que foi que eu acabei de pensar? Isso não pode estar acontecendo, eu já estou cogitando transformar Ginny Weasley em alguma rainha puro sangue de sobrenome Malfoy. É muita coisa para a minha sanidade, eu nem deveria estar aqui. Mas depois da minha inspeção pelo local, resolvi que iria segurar a minha língua o máximo possível, nada de insultos e piadinhas, afinal estou em campo inimigo e a casa está cheia de ruivos mau encarados que adorariam fazer um espetinho de mim.  
Ronald ainda está de pé me encarando, e pelo barulho de conversa, o resto da orda de ruivos está na cozinha.  
- O que exatamente você quis dizer com "a Ginny se candidatou a sua secretária"? – Ronald finalmente perguntou respirando com dificuldade, acho que se eu der a mínima oportunidade ele me ataca. Só realmente espero que ele não seja tão gay quando o Potty-bicha, não to a fim de lidar com algum provável fã gay da minha beleza estonteante. Mas é melhor eu não provocá-lo, já prometi a mim mesmo que vou que comportar.  
- Foi isso mesmo que você ouviu, Weasley, ela se candidatou, fez a entrevista e agora eu gostaria de conversar com ela em particular.  
- Você não vai nem chegar perto dela, Ginny não foi feita para trabalhar para um crápula idiota como você, e já que a fama das suas secretárias lhe precedem, ela não vai trabalhar para você nem morta.  
- Oh, por favor Ronald. Eu pensei que você já havia passado dessa fase de irmãozinho ciumento. A vida é dela, ela é crescidinha, maior de idade e vacinada, e ela faz o que ela quiser. Se ela estiver realmente determinada a fazer uma coisa da vida dela, não vai ser você e nem ninguém que vai impedir isso. – Eu disse a ele o encarando nos olhos agora. Como ele pode ser tão babaca? Pelo o que eu conheço de Ginevra ela é forte e determinada, nada a impediria se ela quisesse trabalhar para mim, ou até? de se casar comigo. Merlin, olha só o que eu estou pensando, meu pai deve estar se revirando no túmulo só com a pequena cogitação de algum futuro entre um Malfoy e uma Weasley. Mas Ronald não chegou a me responder, apenas me olhou com uma expressão estranha e se calou quando passos foram ouvidos logo atrás dele. Ele saiu do caminho e Ginny entrou na sala. Ela estava linda com uma calça jeans justa modelando seus quadris e coxas e uma blusa de seda preta de alcinha, o cabelo preso em um coque frouxo no alto da cabeça, simples mas linda, em Hogwarts eu já havia reparado no quanto ela era bonita, mas na época ela era totalmente um fruto proibido. Mas agora, depois do nosso pequeno incidente com o armário... Proibido seria eu me afastar dela.  
- Malfoy, ah... oi, a que devo a visita? – Ela perguntou um tanto receosa, bom não a culpo de agir assim já que se ela acreditou nas besteiras que falam por ai, ela deve estar imaginando algo como eu entregar para a família dela inteira nossa pequena aventura no armário. Mas eu não vou fazer isso é lógico, aquele foi um momento que eu não pretendo dividir com ninguém que não seja ela, e talvez ate repetir a dose.  
- Por três motivos, Weasley, mas será que a nossa conversa pode ser privada? – Eu pergunto lançando um olhar rápido para Ronald que ainda está postado no canto da sala perto na porta que leva para a cozinha e eu aposto como a mãe dela está logo atrás dele.  
- Não, não pode. - Ronald babaca soltou imediatamente. Eu nem me dei ao trabalho de olhar para ele, continuei encarando Ginevra intensamente.  
- Sim, claro, Malfoy. – Ela me disse de uma forma super educada,mas quando se virou para o irmão seus olhos estavam apertados e ameaçadores. Decidi que gostava dela brava.  
- Pra fora Ronald. - também gostei do tom de voz, um tom que não ia admitir contestação.  
- De jeito nenhum que você vai ficar sozinha com ele! Como você pôde se candidatar a esse emprego? Nós te avisamos sobre como é trabalhar para o Malfoy, eu vou ate a cozinha chamar o Jorge e nós vamos colocar ele pra fora daqui agora.  
- A única pessoa que vai sair daqui, Rony, é você. E se eu quiser ter uma conversa particular na sala da minha casa eu vou ter, então não me obrigue a te azarar. Fora daqui!  
- Ok, Ok, sua irmã está certa Ronald, ela sabe se cuidar e será apenas uma conversa, e tenho certeza que o Sr. Malfoy não tentaria nada dentro da nossa própria casa. Vou lhes trazer um chá querida. Pra cozinha, Ronald, agora! – A sra Weasley surgiu e tirou o babaca da sala. Viu, eu disse que ela também estaria escutando a conversa.  
Eles saíram e Ginny fez sinal para que eu me sentasse, eu fiz que não com a cabeça, preferia ficar em pé. Logo em seguida a sra Weasley voltou com uma bandeja, xícaras de chá e biscoitos que deixou na mesa de centro e saiu novamente.  
- Você poderia se certificar de que a conversa agora é privada, Ginevra?  
- Hum.. claro. – E com um aceno de varinha ela trancou a porta dupla que levava para o corredor da cozinha, a porta da frente pela qual eu entrei, fechou as janelas, as cortinas e impertubalizou todo o ambiente.  
- Com os meus irmão por aqui é melhor prevenir. Então, três motivos você disse?  
- Sim, três. Primeiro vim para te devolver sua capa, você esqueceu ela no armário. – Ao soar da palavra armário ela corou, e eu amei aquela reação, significava que ela tinha sido afetada tanto quanto eu pelo nosso pequeno incidente. Estendi a capa em sua direção, e ela se aproximou para pegá-la e então eu pude sentir o quanto ela estava quente pelo simples fato de ter corado,mas ela logo se afastou novamente, uma distância que para mim não era bem vinda, então dei mais um passo para perto dela.  
- Em segundo, vim lhe dizer que você ganhou a vaga para minha secretária, Weasley, tenho certeza que você será muito competente no trabalho. – E ela corou ainda mais. Tentei fazer com que aquelas palavras não tivessem um duplo sentido, eu realmente queria uma maior proximidade com ela, mas a vaga de emprego seria o modo mais fácil de tê-la por perto a maior parte do dia.  
- Bom, vou ter que declinar sua oferta, Malfoy, já estou trabalhando, consegui uma vaga que parece realmente boa no profeta diário, vou tentar essa carreira por enquanto. Acho que não teria muito futuro como sua secretária executiva. – Ela me disse com um sorriso que parecia de desculpas, ou seria de decepção?  
- É claro que você teria futuro ao meu lado, Weasley – Eu disse enquanto me aproximava cada vez mais. – Não sei se você percebeu mas nós fazemos uma ótima dupla.  
Eu já estava muito perto dela, sem tocá-la, apenas perto o suficiente para que os nossos corpos quase se esbarrassem.  
- É , mas isso não será possível, então se você não quiser perder ainda mais o seu tempo, você pode dizer o terceiro motivo e ir embora, sim?  
- O terceiro? O terceiro motivo é você – Eu sussurrei a última parte , meu hálito tão perto que a fez se arrepiar. – E eu não vou sair daqui sem ter você, Weasley... E se você recusa o emprego, não vai recusar a mim. Não me diga que vim aqui para nada. Abracei e beijei de volta com força aprofundando-o e estreitando ela nos braços. Quando nossas bocas se separaram, não resisti em provocá-la.  
- Então Weasley, você vai fazer sexo comigo aqui e agora? Mesmo com toda a sua família alí do lado?  
- Basta não fazermos barulho, e meu feitiço de impertubalidade é forte, eles não vão ver nada. – Ela me disse com uma voz quente que pelo jeito prometia o paraíso.  
- Eu sabia que gostava de você por alguma razão

Fim ...

**N/A Naylas2**: Aaah, orgulinho dessa fic! Vou dizer que fiquei até quase cinco horas da manhã no msn com a mana gra para terminar essa budega...e advinha: A gente ainda precisou de mais tempo para finalizá-la! AHUSHAUSHA Mas valeu a pena todo o esforço porque eu me apaixonei por ela. Eu tava escrevendo e surtando aqui. EU QUERO UM DRACO PRA MIM! A mana escreveu basicamente o início e eu o final mas demos palpite e adicionamos coisas na parte da outra. Cara, conforme eu ia escrevendo, eu ia pensando : "Merlin, a Naty vai me matar." Mas Soulmate, pensa bem...quem tá falando mal do Harry é o Draco e não eu. Briga com ele!  
Agora, sério, eu AMEI a nossa fic com todas as minhas forças. Eu tava relendo e betando e tudo que eu queria era quotar umas partes, acreditam? Talvez eu seja doente.  
Mas, nossa, pra mim foi uma experiência muito legal poder escrever com a mana gra pq, além dela ser uma pessoa maravilhosa e DG , ela escreve super bem, fazendo uma descrição detalhada dos lugares sem parecer o tolkien. Não sei se vocês vão perceber mas eu estou lendo "Melancia" da Marian Keyes e eu percebi que estava incorporando o modo de escrever dela em certas partes. kkkkkk  
Espero que vocês se divirtam lendo porque apesar de toda correria e de termos madrugado juntas, nós nos divertimos MUITO escrevendo

**N/A GraceBlack**: Uaauuuu, o que poso dizer sobre este nossa fic Mana Nay ???? Que eu amei de paixão escrevê-la com você!!!!! E que acho que nosso trabalho ficou muito bom ^^ Confesso que de inicio estava um pouco com medo de termos algum atrito na escrita mas como fluímos bem no desenrolar da historia acho que formamos uma ótima dupla. Hehehe  
Pessoas, espero que vcs tenham gostado, o credito da idéia original é da Nayla, apenas escrevi e ajudei no desenvolvimento ao longo da fic,com uma ou outra ideia ^^ O melhor de escrevê-la foi a parte do MSN em que a Nay escrevia uma parte e eu outra, e tudo se encaixou perfeitamente ^^  
NATY querida, por mais que o seu instinto assassino esteja aflorado depois de ler a fic, eu concordo com a Nay, briga com o Draco ..... não com a gente , kkkkk  
Gostaria de agradecer a minha super Mestra Anis, e a Mônica sempre presentes nos meus momentos de escritas com suas ajudas e criticas construtivas, obrigada amores amo vcs. Mais uma coisa: a fic foi revisada pela mana Nay e por mim, então se encontrarem alguns errinhos nos perdoem ^^  
Mana Nay, foi uma honra  
Bjus Bjus , até a próxima .... e deixem reviewwwsss \o/


End file.
